


金刚阿含的发型真的很像章鱼主题拖把

by Anonymous



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 含蛭。标题有病，正文很短，嘻嘻。





	金刚阿含的发型真的很像章鱼主题拖把

死黑人头，蛭魔这么叫他。  
金发的魔鬼并不总是满脸诡谲的邪笑，在枪支威胁和语言攻击以外他也不十分热衷于其他恫吓手段。总有个时间段，空白降临在他的身上。  
这时候蛭魔很安静。假如他出声，那么语气一定是不沾丁点多余情感，短且平。"死黑人头"听来不再像是带有恶趣味的诨称，只是一个符号。  
阿含不喜欢这样。他品尝蛭魔在特殊时刻的特别反应，而日常时最美味的就是蛭魔称呼他的方式。几乎是亲昵的，个人独享的称呼，相伴随的是几把称手爱枪。蛭魔对不同人用不同枪，这点是阿含前不久才注意到的，毕竟多数时候施与暴力的都是他，国中生蛭魔对于借枪械耀武扬威并无多少需求。  
-  
在过于严寒的冬季，日本的风能将恶鬼的肌肤冻到由白转红。这天，金刚阿含左搂右抱地在街上晃荡，他被女士们的香风与娇笑环绕，余光扫到街角的英伦风路灯——已是黄昏时刻，冷白的灯光投在驻步不前、低头操弄电子产品的人身上，淡蓝的暗影如同鬼魂化身缠在靴底身旁。  
蛭魔。  
阿含继续前进。  
蛭魔。  
阿含的眼睛在gay佬紫护目镜后微微眯起，手掌在口袋里合拢又放松。  
那个渣滓看起来冻得要成恶魔雕像了。  
他知道，蛭魔的体温比常人低，甚至低过叶柱类，像鳞片光滑蛇信弹动的恒温动物。而阿含则是人形自走熔炉，天赐的无数细胞组合在一起，激起电子神速信号。他的身上从不缺热量。  
-  
（你在想什么啊，让金刚阿含给蛭魔妖一暖手，你还不如命令他俩去洗养老院的女厕所。强制为他手交还差不多。）  
-  
他扣住蛭魔比常人更白的脖颈，虎口卡在青色血管之上，与喉结相差毫厘。作为打手的报酬，蛭魔会冷淡地咬上他几口，兴致起了两人互咬，身上也会留印。很难说阿含从中得到了什么。他当然近乎肃然地在脑内描摹过黑衣下的身体，每天视线更是肆无忌惮地在真人的腰胯与背脊巡梭，好像野兽在树荫下观看自己将来的猎物。  
蛭魔作为猎物在大草原上漫步的态度过于理所当然，有一瞬间他甚至混淆了猎食者的感知，动人的香气被酷烈的沥青、火药与机油味掩盖过去。  
这当然掩盖不了蛭魔被动承受同伴富有性意味的进攻时比任何应召女郎影视明星都撩动人欲火的事实。  
-  
阿含喜欢控制住蛭魔，把原主亲手擦拭得黑亮光滑的枪管捅进尖利牙齿所防御的柔软口腔，恶质而轻易熟稔地单手撩起对方久久压抑的生理欲求，贴在恶魔挂满晃眼耳饰的精怪耳朵旁灌输些污言秽语和地下情人时常交换的带颜色调笑，看蛭魔明明精神上完全免疫却因为鲜少发泄体质敏感而耳廓染上红光。在对方喘息着弓起腰妥协于阿含的神级手活、腰部不自觉的晃动昭示着他正逼近极限的领域时，擅长无伤打架的战斗狂人仁慈地将被含到湿润的冰冷枪械抽离物主的嘴巴，换上自己线条流畅的麦色手臂——蛭魔会狠狠一口咬下去，血液和唾液混合着流下下颚，然后在骤然紧握的桎梏中不甘愿地攀上顶峰。  
满手都是蛭魔为他送出的东西，还有小臂上说是猛禽抓挠也不为过的血淋淋的牙印，算上蛭魔在之后十几秒软乎乎轻飘飘回不过神来、甚至忘记推开他的状态，这三样回馈能够保证阿含接下来起码一周的好心情。  
虽然这一番玩乐后阿含还是硬得要命。


End file.
